


Re: Check-backs on magically gifted children in adulthood

by BloodLegions



Series: The Survival Guide To Running A Supernatural Organisation. And The Tribulations Associated With It. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Headmaster Harry Potter, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Protective Seras and Heinkel, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Vampire Family, Vampire Heinkel, Vampire Integra Hellsing, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLegions/pseuds/BloodLegions
Summary: When you take over as headmaster and realise the cluster of mistakes your predecessors have left for you to deal with. Because sometimes a child who has been gifted magically ends up falling by the wayside. Then due to changes in legislations and law within the wizarding society you end up being invited to join an old/borderline archaic society (that feels very familiar to the ancient families your husband belongs to)who secretly run GB from behind the scenes. And subsequently stumbles across someone who could be even more intimidating than your mother inlaw. To say Harry Potter's week was going badly was an understatement for sure.For Integra, her week was going much the same as normal. Dealing with incompetent memebers wanting to cut her budget. The banter between Seras and Heinkel about ways in which to best train new recruits. Then that prisoner they managed to pick up from an occult group operating in some place inside of Scotland that bangs on about her birthright as a powerful magical descendant of the van helsing bloodline. And having to deal with yet another member of the council who just so happens to be a wizard. Being a newly turned vampire matriarch is hard work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Series: The Survival Guide To Running A Supernatural Organisation. And The Tribulations Associated With It. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Does the saviour of the wizarding world ever get a break?

**Author's Note:**

> So first time posting on ao3 a random idea merging a lot of my head canons for Hellsing. I will most likely end up doing a series of them at some point all set in the Hellsing verse. I'm currently doing a long d&d campaign as Integra. So I've got a journal I'm working on starting off from just after her father died. My head canon is kinda far fetched and my last full on ship.was SwanQueen. And some troupes are hard to break like magic baby fics for example. Basically the plan is to somehow merge them all starting off with the journal. However as I was randomly writing out fic ideas I began to build it on my days off this week. And it might get continued but as a small scene added on where sertegra meets drarry. Hope you enjoy the messed up idea my head created. It's not betaed only by my tired eyes at 3.30am mistakes and ideas all mine. I dont own Hellsing or Harry Potter. My brain just briefly hijacked them. In terms of Hellsing for considerably longer.

Harry rubs his temples in pure frustration. Why on earth had he decided to offer himself up to do this shindig for he had no clue. I mean surely this should be a job for the ministry of magic not the bloody goddamn headmaster of hogwarts? Between becoming said headmaster and his side project of checking in on witches and wizards who'd presented as magical but were somehow never enrolled into any school that of which is made a note of because as it seems is his duty to make sure everyone is well protected and cared for correctly with due diligence.

But he's now (stupidly if anyone were to ask of his husband's opinion) offered himself up as a sacrificial lamb (once more) to a bunch of seemingly rich stuck up muggle snobs in positions of power that have not been earned like he himself has had to do but instead given to them on a silver platter. Harry on the other hand doesn't really mind too much. Well didn't until his heart sank at the severely migraine inducing formality of the letter that sits upon his desk he almost needed a translator for had the last 5 years spent purely in the wizarding world not somewhat prepared him for the upper class propriety.

The royal order of protestant knights finally having accepting the wizarding world is apart of Great Britain and her commonwealth and that the Queen herself should be involved in their oversight. All because he decided it was time for some well overdue passings of new legislations in the teachings of Hogwarts to better improve the lives of muggles and pure bloods alike, incorporating both wizarding world holiday traditions with those of the protestant church. And with the added threat of what their wizarding war would have meant for the muggle society they decided to extend an invite to the saviour of the wizarding world once a new seat became available. Seems it didn't take too long, from Harry's point of view he was hoping for a good 5-10 years if he was being honest not 6 flipping months!  
Notably one of the main reasons to the long separation gap; as it turns out they were once largely linked and intertwined with records dating back to the middle ages separating in Edwardian era and transgressing into world war one. As the whole wizarding community refused to take part in something that could easily become the downfall of them. The speculation in recent years was down mostly to Dumbledore a main instigator as to why they should not be involved with the affairs of "mere" mortals, but changed enough curriculum to not warrant being looked at for being too archaic and need a guiding handm

Good mother of magic, the language of the letter alone expecting (demanding) his attendance at the monthly meeting was enough to give him a migraine for the next week. It brings back awkward times just after the war and his final year of Hogwarts. That was until Draco took pity upon him at the last event of the wizarding worlds social calendar the yule festival. Harry was unceremoniously (from Harry's perspective regularly) hiding in the wing just behind the ministry's ballroom. He easily would have guessed that in the time surrounding Voldemort's defeat it must have been at least his 100th public speech.

That memory brings much needed reprieve as it marked a beginning of a new start for them both. Harry from that point integrated into pure blood culture and life much easier with the aid of Draco's connections quick wit, after all despite everything that had occured in the last wizarding war. Harry's testimony in both his and his mother's trials, plus the added fact that Lucius was sentenced to death for his role within everything. The Malfoy name didn't take as much of a beating as Draco nor the rest of the upper deluge of the wizarding society, which in all fairness had seen a mass reduction as a fair amount had all been cahoots with the dark lord himself. Draco's saving grace was due to the ever so kind and gracious words (read sanctimoniously suicidal from a social stand point) Harry had given at his trial. "The sins of the father are not the sins of the child, a child who was raised with those beliefs by the hand of their father and both physically and magically forced into committing heinous crimes cannot be placed upon him."

He briefly wonders if he could send Draco in his stead. As no-one from the council has ever met him. Draco's overall upbringing and love for the more finer things in life would fit far better than his over chilled minimalistic effort that he has fallen into over the last few years. They really do make quite the pair, the old saying of opposites attract really quite fitting towards them.

A sharp knock at the door pulls Harry out of his procrastination. Noting the time the ever prompt arrival of Minerva McGonagall. In her aged hand this months stack of previously rejected Hogwarts acceptance letters. They decided once he took over from her that both himself and Minerva who had found the stacks embedded within a secret hidden compartment of Dumbledore's desk. Would meticulously each month go through them in alphabetical order once the retired headmistress had sorted them out alphabetically, discarding the rather old ones who would most likely be dead now.  
Harry invites her into her...his office. He's still getting used to the fact it is now his.

After spending his first 6 years teaching and reporting to her as head of Gryffindor house, and during the first year of defence against the dark arts professor, Harry had found himself in her office being reprimanded. Along with the potions professor who was naturally head of slytherin. And will despite the outcome of said grievances and differences of opinions. Was 100 percent NOT down to a massive abundance of unresolved sexual tension in any way shape or form. That at the new years celebration of Harry's second year of teaching at Hogwarts after a 3 year stint as an Auror. Draco's third year of teaching after becoming a highly qualified and sort after potions master.

They most certainly did not have yet another full blown argument about quidich league teams then proceed to have sex in the nearest unoccupied space closest to the main hall after McGonall threw them out. Then began nitpicking for the next 4 months before Draco caved and FINALLY began the gruelling process of courting a wizard raised entirely in the muggle world and taught about the magical society by a bunch of half cocked wishy washy buffoons, who's only greatest family accomplishment is a state of the art joke shop. That he most certainly did not develope potions for. At any point of their courtship or married life. It's safe to say Draco wanted to ring Harry's neck on numerous occasions over the next 6 month period. When Harry proposed to Draco upon his birthday the whole castle seemed to breath a sigh of relief. And the happy couple have yet to look back since.

A rather abrupt throat clearing brings Harry crashing back into the startling present. The ever knowing look of his mentor etched upon her face. Yep he's been caught, again. Before he is even s le to get out a plethora of half baked apologies. The case file with a beautifully engraved H is slammed upon the small coffee table. Harry quickly excuses himself before taking a seat opposite someone who has easily become like a surrogate mother figure. Harry has a flick through the plither of letters and very brief case notes maintained by some poor sod Dumbledore had the audacity to fob off to some new lecturer for case reevaluation. How many times they've had accidental magic incidents. Family bloodlines, homelife and other mitigating circumstances that they had.

After spending the first 45mins of sifting through hopefuls until Harry lands upon a rather large file labelled Integra Hellsing. After briefly looking through (haphazardly flicking a few pages. Literally her file could have filled a small book and his brain was fully in to it today as Draco was just back after a long trip of collecting rare ingredients for a fertility potion he was creating) Minerva takes it from his hands and begins to more detailed look into it.

  
"Ahh yes. Miss Integra Hellsing. She is from an old line of wizards. Old pure blood from the continent. Dumbledore was quite instant that she was to attend and hone her birthright, almost as much as he was in getting you to our fine Hogwarts."  
She takes a long sigh as she vaguely recalls the memory. "The book stated that she was orphaned at a younger age and was under guardianship. Did not state who's though. He did a typical home check. The lower levels of magic users he'd hand off to other professors as you're aware of, but due to her ancient blood ties he thought it president that he go himself."  
She draws a deep breath before continuing. "Whatever was there truly startled him. He never once mentioned what it was that he had encountered, just that not even the darkest pits of Azkaban could contain the creatures of which he saw. That she was better off wherever she was. Never did them himself afterwards."  
She warely hands him the letter that was returned so many times. "I always thought it odd and very strange he was so adamant, so obsessive over her the need to get his claws into the van helsing bloodline, especially at Hogwarts, well that most certainly would have been a turn up for the pages." She pauses and takes in a contemplative breath. "Still to this day I do not think I have ever witnessed him as scared as he was upon his return, even against Voldemort himself."  
She offers the file back to him. "Now I've known.you a long time Harry. Be careful if you plan on following this one up. I do not believe all is as it seems with this one." Harry dutifully runs his fingers over the file. Its easily got to be one of the more interesting ones that he's come across since he began this small endeavor. He is most definitely going to check this one out. Besides how much harm could an untrained witch do against a wizard of his calibre?

For the last couple of days the file of one sir integra has really been playing upon his mind. He has even tried to facebook stalk her finding zero results. He had also lightly asked if Hermione could work a bit of her magic and do some digging. Contrary to her belief he was most certainly not bagering/hounding a heavily pregnant witch well into her third trimester. And did not drop said file into her protruding lap and look at her with puppy dog eyes like he has found the nicest thing since sliced bread.

Nor did he keep talking about it even whilst he was alone with his husband who'd only recently been back from collecting some rare plants in some backwaters hell hole of an inpertual cesspit for a new potion he was working on and could barely get five minutes of peace. I mean is it really too much for a nice welcome home or a how was your trip some nice sensual alone time before the start of term and we're elongated with slobbering children or those who are home sick or who want to get a look at the famous Harry Potter. Draco does like living at Hogwarts during term time at least after the first couple of months have passed and the new ones have settled down. Honestly.

However regarding Harry's ramblings about this untrained witch that could possibly be as powerful as himself have gotten on his nerves. Which is why Harry has found himself at 7pm 4 days after his fateful meeting with McGonagall, outside the home of one Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing. As the driver drops of Harry outside of the address neatly inscribed on the letter he takes a moment to take the building in. A large victorian style mansion which could put the wealth of The Potter's ancestral home, and the Malfoys into questioning. The thing was easily the size of Draco's families. And then some. He graciously tips the driver and begins making his way to the gate to query entry. Though he feels it may be a little too late but at least it will appease Draco and himself. And might shut him up for a bit.

He takes in a rather large breath willing himself the courage to press his finger against the intercom.  
"Hello? This is Harry Potter requesting an audience with Integra Hellsing in regards to some very important and urgent business."  
A thick deep german accent crackles to life through the speaker. "Sir Hellsing is currently unavailable for a vile. Vould you be ok to vait a few until she is done?"  
Harry lets out a breath that he didnt realise that he had been holding, quickly rushing his reply into the intercom. "Urr erm yes yes that will be fine. Many thanks on agreeing to see me on such short notice."  
No reply to that is offered just the opening of the gates. He takes in the grounds as he slowly enroches closer to the front door. No cars are aligned along its wide drive. He notices a large building off to the left which he assumes is the garage. To his right he swears he captures a glint of military forces present in this giant stately home.

By the time he reaches the front door its already opened for him. He can't make out the gender of the person this far out. They appear to have two rather large wounds to the mouth healed but badly scarred. A large golden cross hanging from their neck with glasses covering their eyes.

"Mr Potter I assume?" Harry nods and before he even gets the chance to properly introduce himself is quickly hurried in by the brisk german.  
"Integra should be finishing up soon, she's having some issues dealing with an occult prisoner we picked up a few days ago." They light a cigarette and take a quick drag before replying. "You here for table business then?" They look at Harry dead on. "Tegra mentioned you might be making the rounds to get a read on them all." Thek take a longer drag this time, blowing it in the direction of Harry himself. "I don't know vhy she much deals vith them anymore. But your timing may prove useful. You have occult knowledge correct? I only have a limited amount from my time vith the Vatican." They take another seemingly longer drag, a hint of indignation seeping into their tone as they carry on. "And the police girl just assumes it's all about parlour tricks and pulling rabbits out of a hat." They make a gesture to a rather large and ornate sofa infront of an equally ornate and elegant reception desk in the foyer in which he gladly takes a seat upon.


	2. An evening in the life of Integra Helsing and her overly protective vampire wife and her most loyal vampire agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split it off for ease of following

Meanwhile in the right wing of Hellsing headquarters the sub level of the basement. A tall well built woman laying her fists into a prisoner as he laughs and taunts her. "The heir of van helsing," he coughs hard extending some blood as he does so. "Reduced to using their fists." He coughs once more even more blood oozing up from his lungs. "Well isn't this just comical." His laugh transgressing into more coughing along with even more blood. Integra's resolve slipens with every move that he makes.

She can't remember the last time in which she had properly fed. And if this scoundrel was truly a wizard as he said she briefly ponders what his blood would taste like upon her tongue. What kind of power it would contain. What his screams would be if she just removed that final barrier surrounding herself and rip him apart. Tear off one of his limbs. She can feel her rage ever wasting to the surface she imagines that by this far dealing with him.her eyes must easily have been red for about half of their interaction and yet still the beast keeps pushing her and testing her. She knows he's waiting for her to break.

Unlucky for him she has dealt with far more skilled individuals and easily than times as talented at getting under her skin this creature's are a child's game compared to her ten years of dealing with an overgrown vampire child. He's expecting her to be this thing he keeps saying she is. Her a witch? Pah! But if he keeps this up it's not her "witch side" he will need to be wary of. No no. Her true self which lurks just below her facade, a carefully meticulous well constructed facade that she believes even Alucard would have been proud to see. She releases control of some of her power a faint white glowing light radiating off of her. The light flows from out of her snaking and crawling their way over the table. The fear and shock in his eyes causes a malicious smile to flash across her face. As she goes to unleash her tendrils upon his weakened flesh the intercom crakles into life as Heinkel's voice permeates the intermittent coughing. Her tendrils retracting as she excuses her self to gain some much needed composure.

She takes in a deep breath and takes a seat behind the mirror of the interrogation room, her eyes never leaving his, even through the mirror. As her tendrils had made themselves known she could sense the fear seeping from all of his pores. He truly has no clue what it is she truly is, truth is there are perhaps only a handful who do. And fewer still that know of her true powers. Even she doesn't know all that she can do. Heinkel's voice permeates the interrogation room once more.  
"Are you there Integra? Harry Potter the newest member of the conclave is here." She breathes a sigh of relief she was unaware she had hold of. A malicious smile appearing on her lips as she lets her often hidden fangs protrude. "Ahh excellent I was hoping he would be making a house call. Seems that both fate and timing are within our favour today." She goes to stand picking up her sword and her 1911 she left in the back office. Holstering both swiftly in a well perfected timely manner,she grabs her trench coat from the back of the chair coveromg up as much blood spatter with it as is possible and makes her way out of the room, slamming it heavily behind her as she leaves and begins to make her way upstairs.

As Integra makes it into the foyer she courteously greets Heinkel before turning her attention onto Harry. Turning Heinkel was most definitely one of her better decisions Integra has made of the years. She still can't quite get over the fact the Vatican had just left them to rot after all they gave in service to them. Her and Seras had been on a mission a few months after Seras had turned Integra. A vampire den had overran a small german village. Not normally their jurisdiction however they'd been on holiday near there at the time and then one look into Seras' eyes as she heard humans were being harmed; innocent ones at that, Integra was forced to look into the mess.

When they came across it only a few were still alive. There had been a partial cave-in in the cavern they had based themselves out of. Seras had been the one to find Heinkel there. She was buried half under the cave-in with a nasty bite to their arm. Heinkel was barely conscious by the time Seras had her free. Integra had taken care of the vampire lord as he called himself. Integra walked up to the two of them, knelt down beside them both as Seras was having hold of them and then began to address Heinkel.  
"Ahh if it isn't miss burn them all. Tell me Wolfe do you wish to live? To continue in doing gods work. To keep making a world a better place despite its horrors. To keep doing what Anderson trained you to do with the resources in which to do it?" They looked Integra in the eye and with all their remaining strength screamed out to the heavens.  
"I am not done here! Not yet. Not while I still have the will in me. I will do what needs doing. I am the necessary evil. They have all turned their backs. Yet if it is for Hellsing to become my saviour. Then so be it. Do with me as you will vampire." Heinkel turned to look at Seras, as Seras' eyes befell Integra's seeking permission to turn their once enemy. "No, Seras." Then Integra proceeds to kneel down over the two of them.

Her newly formed fangs glimmering in the torch light of the cavern as she leans into Heinkel's neck and begins to bite. Drinking in their essence until they become limp beneath her. The pair of them wait with a bated breath to see if the former priest awakens. Reddened eyes stare straight back at the two of them.  
Integra stares them straight down.  
"Drink from me. I have no use of a servant vampire Heinkel." Heinkel dazed and bewildered drinks from both of them at Integra's demands. None of them have looked back since. It took Heinkel a few months before settling in. They're now Hellsings top agent. Both Seras and Heinkel train and teach the recruits, though their styles.are different they both get the job done with excellent results. Heinkel works best on covert ops and with a smaller team. Seras enjoys leading a larger squad and prefers more overt ops. To which Integra is ever grateful for.

A cleaning of a throat pulls Integra from her musings and her attention is once again fully back into the room and onto the wizard who had cleared his throat. She peers down over her glasses to she his outstretched hand.  
"Greetings Miss Integra, I'm Harry Potter headmaster of Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry and well I've actually come in regards to…" before poor harry gets a chance to explain his true purpose behind this actual nature of this visit Integra forcibly interrupts him.  
"Ahh perfect! One of HIS kind." Integra slips her hand into her inner jacket pocket adeptly pulling out a cigar and a lighter swiftly lighting it before continuing. "The saviour of the wizarding world. The headmaster of the finest wizarding school this side of the Atlantic." The way she speaks of it as if recalling from a file, finely draped with a sarcastic flare doused with an almost condescending tone.  
She seems to ponder for a moment acutely taking him in her latest house guest, whilst taking slow calculating drag.  
"Maybe you could try talking some sense into this maddening creature. I've had some of my best agents try" She notions to Heinkel as she takes a long drawn out drag. Smirking slightly. "Myself included in that." Integra let's out a rather exasperating sigh as she exhaled from the cigar. "If I am to hear one more damned thing from him I'm tempted to cut out his tongue and feed it to him" Her eyes briefly flickering red for a small moment as they quickly recede back to normal.

She angrily crushes her cigar between her meticulously gloved fingers, before about turning and walking down a dimly lit passage lined with rows of paintings. If Harry were to guess he'd have said ancestors perhaps.  
"Well come along then Mr Potter."  
Slightly bewildered and dumbfounded. McGonagall's words vibrantly ringing in his mind that something here had startled even the great Dumbledore, he decides to warely follow Integra. Harry could tell the abundance of wealth and power this woman exuded. It was almost like walking down the halls of Malfoy manor being escorted by Narcissa Malfoy-Black the lady of the manor herself the first time Draco had introduced him to his mother as the wizard he was very much in love with and courting.  
The same level of fear and admiration flowing through his veins. He briefly thought of how much Hermione would enjoy touring the great muggle stately homes and her idea to try a wizarding worlds version of the national trust getting what it is she ment as he takes in the detailing of the pictures, silently thankful that he was indeed in the muggle land where the rows upon rows of ancestors and paintings weren't all silently judging him for once.

As they make their way down into the depths of the mansion, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up as a cold aura seems to almost descend from nowhere, his hand instinctually moving closer to that of his wand. Two gleaming red eyes peeking out from a portrait, followed by the smallest flecks of red and black shadows as the figure watches the pair briskly walking down the passageway towards the interrogation room.

Integra seems to notice the figure out of her peripheral vision. Bringing her gloved hand up to the wall softly caressing it. A slight smile forming upon her lips. Seras' voice gently trickles into her mind.  
'Are you quite alright my love? This human has a presence about him similar to the guy in the room. But a lot more powerful I fear.' Harry would swear he briefly heard a woman's contented sigh at the movement. A higher pitch to that of what Integra's deep sensual voice appeared to be. Then watches as Integra seems to almost lean into the wall and briefly stops moving.  
'I am quite alright my dear. He is the newest member of the council. I highly doubt that he will befall any harm upon us.' Integra's eyes close shut for a mere moment, as she takes a long sigh, 'unless we give him reason to.' Her tone within Seras' head switching to a slight accusatory one. Her right eyebrow raises as she motions towards her presence within the walls. To which the shadowy flecks reced back into the wall leaving faint red eyes remaining  
'I just don't want you getting hurt Integra, we have no idea what these so called wizards are truly capable of.' To which Integra let's out a soft bemused chuckle.  
'And nor my heart do they know our true strength or capabilities. With addition of what Heinkel has granted us. We truly are a stronger force that which we have ever been. Quite possibly ever will be, unless Alucard decides to once again grace us with his presence.' Its almost as if Integra can instinctually feel Seras' continued discomfort as she exhaled a soft sigh.  
'But feel free to keep an eye upon me if that will keep you happy and content Seras. No doubt I shall only hear about it for the next month from both you AND Heinkel if at least one of you isn't protecting me.'  
With that even they eyes retreat back into the wall and Integra presses on to the end of the hall where the interrogation room lies.

The moment she opens it and the prisoner takes one look at her then his eyes dart over to Potter his demeanor visibly changes. "So you've made your choice then heir of Van Helsing? Siding with the pure and light side. Your ancestors must be turning in their graves" Before Integra can react Harry has his wand drawn and has him floating above the air as his sleeves are pulled up revealing the old dark mark of Voldemort's closest followers. With one smooth motion of his wrist the prisoner is forced back into his chair. "I though that I had eradicated all of you death eater scum!" The prisoner cries out in agony as Harry silently casts the stinging curse at him. Integra stares at Harry a little bemused and a little impressed. She chuckles deeply at the scene unfolding before herself.  
"You know Mr Potter you do not look like much, but judging by this poor soul's reaction your reputation proceeds you." Takes a long drag of her cigar and chuckles darkly. "It took me nearly three weeks to get that kind of response from him almost to the point where I thought I needed to slip deeper within myself than I have ever gone." She pauses talking a small drag of her cigar. "Now I have the answer to one of my questions now at least, so thank you for that. I know now you are not someone to be trifled with." A serious tone ebbing into her next line as she looks at him dead into his eyes. "And Visa versa I should be hoping?."

At this Harry looks around the room and truly takes her in for the first time. Blood staining her clothes and the walls of the room, the small fangs gently protruding from her lips as smokes. The cool nature of the place, almost akin to that of a dementor's aura. Lingering dark shadows flaked with a reddened twinge that seem to be oozing blood. The way her glazed red eyes darken in shade yet glow with intensity as she swiftly removes her 1911 for her holster, cocking it back and firing off three rounds into the prisoners head all landing perfectly between the eyes. Blood ozzes from the newly formed.holes in a most mesmerising manner.  
The lack of emotion for having just ended another's life so effortlessly. She proceeds to re-holster her firearm, her eyes slowly losing their reddened glow returning to the blue that lay before.

She offers her hand to him. "My apologies for that. That nut had been driving me insane for the last three weeks. Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing. Vice chair upon the knights of the twelve." She takes one final drag of her cigar savouring its taste with now hint of blooded magic that coats the left side of her mouth her cigar is placed. "I wasn't expecting you'd be making house calls. So tell me Mr potter, am I the first? Or did you have to deal with anymore of the blubbering idiots? If so you then have my sincerest apologies." She extinguishes her cigar in the pooling blood seeping onto the table. "After the london incident we've been forced to scrape the barrel a bit." He notices as she gives him the once over and smirks. "Present  
company excluded of course." She gracefully goes to open the door.  
"This is not really the place to be discussing such matters. Let us withdraw to the drawing room and you can tell me what has brought you to my doorstep hrmm?" She turns her head to face the wall where half of his brain is now scattered and laying there. "Oh Seras?" To which a young busty blonde creature begins to slowly extrude herself from out of the wall.  
The shadowy tendrils that Harry had clocked which he had up til now assumed to be Integras. Seemingly belonging to her. She turns to directly face Integra, smiling at the both of them as she turns to acknowledge Harry, upon which Harry then notices her elongated fangs protruding from her mouth over plump lips. Just what in seven pits of hells ridden vipers nest had he inadvertently stumbled onto? "Yes Sir Integra?" Seras eagerly replies. The epitome of professionalism when facing an unknown being of power. Even if he didn't match Integra's confidence of power. He seemed to Seras to be a lot like her in that respect. And she knows all too well how deceiving looks can be.  
"Be a dear and clean this up for me?" She swiftly leans in planting a soft delicate but lingering kiss, taking Seras by surprise as she does so. A sweet moan eliciting from Seras as Integra's fangs graze her lower lip. "Then feel free to join myself and mr Potter here in the drawing room once you've finished."  
With that she turns tail and leaves her wife to deal with the now dead wizard and a very startled and perplexed wizard in her wake.


End file.
